The human antibody response to gonorrhea of all clinical variety will be studied, especially from the standpoints of (1) improving on existing serological methods and (2) defining to what extent the class and titer of antibody to gonorrhea may have diagnostic usefulness in the clinical setting. Using indirect immunofluorescence, complement fixation and neutralization tests we will study the patient's response in complicated cases as septicemia, arthritis, dermatitis and pelvic inflammatory disease. Local forms of the disease will also be evaluated, including urethritis, proctitis, pharyngitis and subclinical cervical colonization with gonococci. The secretory IgA response in these conditions will be evaluated. While the above serologic and immunologic studies of patients are in progress, another phase of our work will be concerned with improvement in existing technical methods in immunofluorescent microscopy. Specifically we will try to improve on antigen preparation by trying to simulate the organism in the wild state, i.e. by preparing it in various "animal models" such as the chick embryo, the subcutaneously implanted golf ball (in the rabbit) and the prostate-extract enriched cell culture. Live membrane antigens will also be tested. L-forms, if they can be induced or procured, will be used as slide antigens in serologic tests in a variety of clinical states in order to determine whether they offer any diagnostic potential. Several methods of fixing the organism on slides for use as immunofluorescent antigens will be tried including freshly prepared formaldehyde of several concentrations, glutaraldehyde, and quick- freezing. Polymerization of the soluble antigens will be tried as a means of preparing stable antigens. Finally, a variety of storage methods will be tested including glycerol and high protein medium (skim milk) with and without -60 degrees storage.